


Arabian Love

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki finally finds peace and her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabian Love

Ryuuko leaned forward, her eyes closed, waiting for the kiss. Satsuki leaned towards Ryuuko, before fear gripped her. 

"No... this is... I'm not my mother!"

"Satsuki... what...?" Ryuuko was now staring at her shaking sister. 

"I can't Ryuuko, this is wrong! I will never become like Ragyo! This life has all been a lie! I need to shake it off!"  
With those words, Satsuki ran out of the room. Ryuuko didn't see her for months.

During those months, Satsuki hired best help she could. She had her mind checked, she went into therapies. After that she traveled the world to find an answer. She met a good man from Saudi Arabia, who showed her love and understanding. Satsuki had found home where she belonged to. She donated away her money for those in need. Their marriage was grand and Satsuki had never looked more beautiful than that day in her Hijab. 

Satsuki and Ryuuko made up of their misunderstanding and damaged feelings.  
"I'm so happy for you, Satsuki." Ryuuko said when hugging her sister. She was also more covered up now thanks for her sister's influence. Both sisters were now past the time when they ran around in immodest living clothes. Satsuki had once declared she will bare her body to the world if she needed. But now she covered herself up and felt secure in her husband's arms. 

She gave birth to 10 beautiful children, her powerful body being a blessing in her family life.

After Satsuki had left, Ryuuko was down, but Sanageyama Uzu sensed her problems and comforted her. In his strong manly arms, she also found security she had always sought for. Ryuuko married couple of years after Satsuki and gave birth to 5 beautiful children. 

They often played together with Gamagori's and Nonon's 3 children. Former musician had become happy housewife while her husband worked in construction company, loyal and hardworking model for a true man.

Ragyo's evil taint was gone, her ideals crushed and her indecent morals forgotten.


End file.
